Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an epidural needle assembly and more particularly to an injection needle assembly to enable an epidural needle to be inserted into various parts of a person such as knees, arms, shoulders, back, etc., or into an animal.
Description of the Related Art
An epidural needle is a needle usually used in a nonsurgical procedure to inject an anesthetic and/or medication into the epidural space of the spine. Conventional epidural needles include an elongated needle having a proximal end, a distal end and an axial hollow bore extending therethrough. The conventional epidural needle also includes a hub with a proximal end, a distal end and an open passageway, having an inside diameter therethrough, with the hub being attached to the elongated needle thereof so that the hollow bore of the elongated needle is in fluid communication and substantial axial alignment with the open passageway.
The conventional epidural needle has a flat blunt bevel at the outer end of the elongated needle that is designed to avoid puncturing the dura during insertion and to direct the direction of the catheter placement. Epidurals are used for regional anesthetic for pain management for labor and delivery and thoracic and abdominal surgeries.
In order to place an epidural needle, the anesthesiologist or injector will first use a large bore hypodermic needle to make an incision or hole in the skin. The anesthesiologist or injector will then place the hypodermic needle down. The injector then attempts to find the needle hole and threads the epidural needle through the incision or hole in the skin. Usually, the injector will use a hypodermic needle larger than necessary to create a large hole in the person's skin so that the insertion of the hypodermic needle through the needle hole is somewhat easier. Thus, the prior art method is a two-step process.